Make You Love Me Again
by xOfficiallyBade
Summary: Jade gets amnesia and Beck has to try to get her to love him again.  Pretty long, but hopefully its worth it! :D


**I got this idea because of a post I saw on tumblr. The tumblr is "Victorious What Ifs" (: Thank you for letting me use your idea.**

**P.S. Jade may seem out of character for a majority of it… but you'll understand why when you read it. Just keep the one thing Beck says at Jade's house in mind :P**

**Enjoy!**

Make You Love Me Again

Bade

**Jade's POV**

I slapped my boyfriend's hand away. "Beck, stop it. I'm trying to watch TV."

He pouted some and poked my stomach again. "We've been watching TV for 3 hours…"

"So?"

"So let's do something fun." At this point he turns and hovers over me, blocking my view of the TV.

"Beck, move, I can't see."

"I know." He starts tickling me, and I can't help but laugh. I try to push him away but he's stronger than me and I can't move him.

"Beck, stop it! Stop!"

"Nope. We're not going to watch TV anymore today."

"Beckette! Stop tickling me!" I managed to push him off and run for the door. I had almost reached it when my foot got caught in one of Beck's dirty shirts; sending me forward. The last thing I remember is my head hurting before everything was black.

**Beck's POV**

As soon as I heard the thud and saw Jade fall, I was at her side.

I tried shaking her. "Jade! Jade, wake up. Are you okay?"

No answer. I tried shaking her again and again but to no avail. I got up and grabbed my jacket and put on my boots, then picked Jade up and carried her out to the truck. I laid her down in the back and drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

…

I sit in the middle of Cat and Robbie, with Tori, Trina, Andre, and Jade's parents spread out across the waiting room, waiting for news on Jade. About 15 minutes later, a doctor walks out calling out for the West guests. Everyone stands up, but I'm the first one to be at the doctor.

"What's wrong with Jade?"

"Nothing too serious… but she did hit a nerve in her head…"

"What does that mean?"

"Jade… she has minor amnesia. She doesn't forget everything, but she seems to have forgotten quite a bit."

"How much does she remember?"

"It's hard to tell at the moment, but it seems like she's forgotten the last, about, 5 years of her life."

I froze. This couldn't be happening. Jade and I met 4 years ago. She couldn't have forgotten about me, could she? Not after all we've been through. I need to see her. I need to see if she still remembers me.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but only one at a time please. We don't want to overwhelm her too fast."

I turned to everyone, and after they said I could go first, I followed the doctor to Jade's room. The doctor left me alone and I just stood outside of the door for a minute, wondering what to say to her when I walked in. Finally I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw her awake in her bed, looking around, confused. I smiled some and she looked over at me, looking even more confused.

"Wow, they sure let the doctors dress casual around here." She said, examining my outfit. I laughed some and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm not a doctor, Jade."

"Then how do you know my name?"

I just looked at her. She really didn't remember me. What was I supposed to say? The truth? Lie? I sighed some and walked over beside the bed. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Why should I? I don't even know where I am!"

I looked down for a minute, trying to decide what to do. When I looked back up, Jade was just staring at me. I couldn't read her expression. It was somewhere between confused, scared, and mad. I took a deep breath.

"Jade, I'm Beck. Does that name sound familiar to you at all?"

"No?"

"Not at all?"

"No! Where are my parents? I want to see them."

"I'll go get them."

I walk outside and lean against the door. My girlfriend of 3 years forgets who I am. I ran a hand through my hair and started walking back to the waiting room with a look of determination. She doesn't remember me… so I'm just going to have to make her love me again.

…

**One Week Later**

**Beck's POV**

I pull up to Jade's house and park the truck. Hopefully she hasn't already left for school. I walk up to their door and knock, and after a minute Jade's mom answers.

"Hi, Ms. West. Is Jade here?"

"Yeah, she's still getting ready."

"Does she remember anything new?"

She shook her head, looking sad. "No... I'm hoping once she walks into school she'll remember some stuff. She thinks she's still in 6th grade though, so I don't know."

I nod. "Well, I was hoping to drive her to school today. Maybe try to talk to her…"

"Yeah, I think she'd like that."

Just then Jade walked down the steps in a pink tank top and light blue jeans. I had to take a double look to make sure it was really Jade… but it was. I guess she changed into the gothic Jade the year I met her… but I still smiled at her and she looked up confused at me.

"Who's he?"

"I'm Beck, remember? I… met you at the hospital."

"Oh. Right… What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like a ride to school. You know, go with someone who already knows the school."

"Okay… I guess. Bye, mommy. Love you."

She kissed her mother's cheek before grabbing her backpack, which was still her Gears of War bag, and followed me out to the truck. We got in and started driving to school. The whole way there was silent. When we finally arrived, she tried to make a quick exit and head to the middle school area of Hollywood Arts, but I stopped her.

"Jade, you have to come to the high school part."

"Why? I'm in 6th grade."

"No… you're actually in 11th, Jade."

"What? You barely know me, Beck. I'm only 12."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

…

It's been 2 weeks since Jade's accident, and she's starting to remember more. Or, at least is learning a lot more things and adjusting to it. She still doesn't remember meeting me, Tori, or Andre but she has been hanging out with us since she remembers Cat and Robbie. It's been so hard not to tell her that I love her and to not kiss her. But sometimes she still thinks she's 12, so I know I can't do anything. I decided to tell her the complete truth today though after school. We already planned on doing homework together… so hopefully nothing gets screwed up.

"Hey, Jade, ready to head to my house?"

"Yep!" She smiled brightly. Although I loved her smile, it was still kind of weird seeing it all the time since she still hasn't changed into the Jade I used to know.

"Great, let's go then." I offered my arm, and she linked hers with me and we walked out to my truck.

I drive us to my RV, which she still finds weird that I live in by myself. We walk in and she starts taking out her books, getting ready for homework.

"Wait, Jade… before we do out homework… I wanted to show you a couple of things."

"Okay?"

I sighed and took out a box, sitting down next to her on the bed. "You know how your mom told you that a couple weeks ago you had an accident and that's why you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah… she said I fell on my bike."

"Right… well, she kind of lied to you."

Her face grew a confused look. "What do you mean she lied to me?"

"You were at my house that day. We were watching TV and I started tickling you so you ran, fell, and hit your head. Then you got amnesia which is why you don't remember any of this."

She shook her head. "You're lying. Why would I have been here anyway? I never knew you!"

"Jade… we were dating for 3 years. We've known each other for 4 years. The doctor said that you forgot the last 5 years of your life, which is why you forgot about me."

She nodded a little bit, still looking confused. "I guess that's why you knew so much about me…"

"Exactly."

"But I still don't think I believe you."

"Well, I have some proof."

I opened the box and showed her various pictures. Ranging from when we first met to when we first started dating, to a week before her accident. She just stared at all the pictures, some of only us two, some of her and our friends, and some of all of us together. She held each picture carefully, as if they would break if she held them the wrong way. I just handed her one at a time, in silence, letting her take everything in. We finally reached the end of the box and she just looked up at the wall, collecting her thoughts. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

"I think I remember…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" she looked at me. "I remember changing into the whole 'dark' Jade… I remember meeting you, and then Andre. And… Vega."

I smiled. She hadn't called Tori 'Vega' since her accident. I sat up straighter, looking at her.

"So you remember everything?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't remember everything… but I remember most of it." She smiled some at me. "Wanna know something I definitely remember though?"

"What's that?"

"That I love you…" She carefully leaned in and kissed me for a minute before pulling away. I just smiled, and then she spoke again. "And I wanna remember to get out of these hideous clothes as soon as I get home."

Yeah… Jade was back.

**There it is (: Took me about 2 weeks to write this… couldn't figure everything out how I wanted it to be. I hope you liked it! Review! :D**


End file.
